


Be good, now.

by Dunx5000



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunx5000/pseuds/Dunx5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not dead! Just haven't been writing as often. Hopefully you guys'll like this - based on my own Fallout 3 game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be good, now.

The Wanderer sighed. They’d taken back Project Purity from the Enclave. His Dad’s legacy. His Mom’s dream. 

He’d retrieved a GECK personally to complete it - the Enclave had even been kind enough to install it for them before leaving. Shame they never knew the activation code.   
It was in critical condition, though. The Wanderer wasn't surprised. His Dad had sabotaged it pretty well ensuring his escape - the technicians the Enclave used weren't great at repairs. Or thinking outside the box. 

"Looks like it’s down to me," he murmured aloud. 

"You don’t have to do this," Lyons reminded him. “Give me the code. I’ll do it." 

The Wanderer looked at her, smiling. “No, Sarah. Not this time. It’s… a family matter. I can’t let you finish something I was meant to do." 

"You’ll have to do it fast. It’s not going to last much longer." 

"Yeah. I know. Just… give me a minute." 

He turned to the hulking supermutant next to him. “Fawkes." The mutant looked down at him, concern in his eyes. "…I don’t have the words. Thank you. Thank you for everything." 

"It was my honor," Fawkes replied. “Thank you." 

The Wanderer felt tears build up in his eyes. One more. 

"Hey boy," he called his dog over, kneeling down to look him in the eye. He scratched him behind the ear, a sad smile on his face. “I’ve gotta go for a while, okay?" 

The dog whined. The Wanderer was curious if he actually understood. “Don’t be upset," he said in calm voice. “I’ll be back, okay?" 

His dog barked happily. 

"You be good now. Look after Sarah and Fawkes ‘til I get back alright?" 

He barked again. 

"Good boy." 

The Wanderer stood up again. Now or never. 

He opened the screen protecting them from radiation, walking slowly inside. He pressed the combination; 2… 1… 6. 

He’d be okay. 

He was a good dog.


End file.
